A Shadow's Sin, War Against a Forgotten God
by DarkStarZN
Summary: A dark, forgotten evil is slowly growing in power and the only things standing in its way is a strange robot and a dead scientist's estranged nephew. Can XJ9 protect those she loves from the wrath of a timeless god?   Please Rate & Review.
1. Chapter 1  The Exchange Student

**Author's Notes:**

I do not own any of the characters associated with My Life as a Teenage Robot; they all remain property of their respective owners, as this is an unauthorised work of fanfiction.

However, The characters Madolyn Petruger, Jonathan Hartman, David Hartman, the android Riah and The Malid are copy-righted by Brandon. and remain under my ownership. The ideas and concepts behind above mentioned characters also remain under my ownership. Unauthorised use of my characters is prohibited.

Also, I expect all who are reading this to be familiar with existing characters in the MLaaTR franchise, as such I won't go into depth explaining them.

This is my first real piece of fan-fiction, and I hope I do the characters the justice they deserve. I also hope to bring a new level of concepts and ideas to the story-writing table for you all to enjoy.

So without further ado, Let the tale begin.

**Chapter 1: The Exchange Student**

"I never expected it to end like this."

The grating sound of metal on metal send a shiver up his spine. Turning to the camera, he continued speaking.

"I always knew he would come after me, but not so soon. I knew he'd try to kill me, too."

A loud thud resounded through the chamber, the computer throwing angry beeps as the containment field began to collapse.

"I'm still weeks away from finishing the final algorithm. I've uploaded the calculating program into the RH-12 AI. All she has to do is survive long enough to finish the calculation."

The computer screen flashed red bold letters: _CONTAINMENT FAILURE_.

"David, I'm sorry for all the years lost. I know how much our bond meant, but a lot more is at stake than wasted years."

The heavy iron doors began to bubble and boil, turning white hot.

"Madolyn, I admit. You're a genius, if not secluded. Thanks for the inspiration. I hope your nano-fibres are a success; ground-breaking stuff that."

The doors melted into white-hot slag, a soul-crushing presence suddenly filling the room. An emergency final barrier threw itself up in front of the attacker, yellow energy crackling as it tried to push through.

"And Dr. NoreenWakeman. Please, I implore you. You're the only one left alive who can finish the project. Please, _everyone's_ life is at stake here. You're the only one smart, wise and composed enough to finish RH-12."

The emergency barrier shattered, the presence of End filling the room once more. He stared directly into the camera, a tear forming in his eye.

"And RH-12." He paused, cutting the video feed. No one needed to see what was about to happen.

"I love you, my daughter."

The room was filled with the sound of rending flesh.

* * *

She simply couldn't understand it. Why did they keep trying over and over again when all that awaited was humiliating defeat?

The Global Response Unit used her super-strength to crush and compact the Cluster soldiers into a neat ball, before swinging them around and launching them into space, hopefully out of sight and mind for a long time.

"We'll meet again, XJ-9," the alien Queen growled, opening a slip-space portal before jumping through.

"Yeah, yeah, Vexus..." Jenny Wakeman sighed, "We've _all_ heard that one before." The turquoise robot turned to the crowd, a cheerful smile across her face. "So, Brad. Mall this afternoon?"

The young man with a bright shock of orange hair walked out. "Sure thing, Jen."

The local Tremerton mall was abuzz with gossip about how Jenny had just saved the day. Again. She couldn't help but feel a small bit of pride at her achievement. It's not every day that your average teen saves the day.

Again.

The rest of her day went by uneventful, except for the Krust Cousin's failed attempts to replace Jenny's drink with a rust-inducing compound. She had Tuck to thank for saving her from that, despite his serious indigestion afterwards.

Even her trip home in the fading light was uneventful. Saying goodnight to Brad, she walked into her house.

"Hey, mom!" she said, spreading a cheerful smile.

"Good-evening, XJ-9," the elderly woman replied almost methodically. Dr. Wakeman shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Is...something wrong, mom?" Jenny asked, taking a hesitant step towards her.

The woman turned to her robot daughter. The exhaustion and stress behind her eyes was evident, but the calmness in her voice spoke otherwise. "Everything is fine, XJ-9. Go get some sleep."

"But it's not even night-time yet!" the teenage robot argued, throwing up her hands.

The finality in her mother's voice told Jenny that arguing would be useless. "It's going to be a _long _day tomorrow, XJ-9."

"Yes, _mother_…" she grumbled.

"I need to run an overnight diagnostics and tune-up of your systems. So please, just get some sleep."

Something was wrong. Seriously _wrong_. Jenny's mom has never before asked her to go to bed early. What was so special about tomorrow, as well? Wasn't it just a normal school day?

Letting loose a frustrated sigh, XJ-9 initiated her sleep-mode, allowing the dream chip to whisk her away to happy lands and fluffy elephants.

Whatever her mother had done, Jenny was glad she had done it. Never in her entire activation period has she felt so good. Every joint was oiled; every system was working to 100%. Heck, even her main memory banks had been defragmented.

Nothing could spoil her mood as she strolled through the school corridors in elation.

The intercom boomed through the crowded hallway. "Miss Wakeman, please report to the principal's office immediately."

'_Oh great…_' she thought, subconsciously cringing as everyone's eyes in the hall quickly turned to her.

A thick, British accent spoke mockingly. "Oh look, the rust bucket has gone and gotten herself into trouble."

"Ah hope it wasn't for leakin' oil all over the hallway, cuz."

Sure enough, there to spoil her day, were Brit and Tiff. Jenny was about to throw back a warning when the intercom sounded again.

"Immediately, Jennifer."

The entire hall stared and chuckled as Jenny passed, her cooling system suffering a glitch as heat rose in her face.

"Oh, how embarrassing…" she muttered softly, slowly walking to the office. What had she done this time? She was sure she had checked her oil before coming to school.

The principal greeted her with a grim face, a thick uniformed Sky-way patrol officer standing in the corner.. "Miss. Wakeman, please take a seat."

"Yes, sir?" she managed weakly. _Ok, keep cool, Jen. You've got this. You've done nothing wrong, right?_

"Are you aware that a new exchange student will be coming to out school tomorrow?"

"Um…no?" she said nervously.

"David Hartman. Was sent here by his uncle."

"Why are you talking to me about this?"

The principal smiled. "You see, for some reason David's file has been marked high-priority. I'm not allowed to say what that means, but what I do know is that he _needs_ to be here by tomorrow."

Jenny raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "So, why can't he just take a taxi or something?"

"Because he's currently located in South Luangwa Valley, about a ten hour drive from Lusaka."

"And…where's that?"

"In Zambia, my dear. The heart of Africa. We need you to escort him here safely."

"Uh...I still don't understand," Jenny said, shifting uneasily. "Can't Sky-Way Patrol simply do it if it's that important?"

The office took a step towards her. "We've only just managed to approve the paperwork approving me to tell you that the approval form for approving the pick-up and transfer of David Hartman is still in the approving process. It should be done in about three days."

The principal chided in, "And we don't have three days. Saddle up, Jennifer. You leave immediately."

The robot's eyes widened in surprise, throwing up her hands in protest. "But what about my homework? My classes?"

"Any work missed out will be sent to your mother for you to get to when you have free time."

She was about to argue when the man's stern voice cut her off. "Immediately."

* * *

Finding Lusaka was easy enough. Her internal GPS had the entire global map uploaded to it already; but finding the game reserve was nigh impossible – especially when those regions had neither roads nor landmarks to go by. All she had were GPS coordinates and a lot of generic bush to sift through.

She scanned the area from above, hoping to find some sort of human life.

'_Hang on, what's that?_' she thought, her sensors picking up faint movement down below. Sure enough, when zooming in, she found a tall man dressed in dark green trousers and safari shirt. He was crouched down, moving slowly towards a spot.

Her curiosity quirked, Jenny decided to hover above and see the scene unfold.

The man brought out a long pistol, peering down the attached scope. Following the line of fire, Jen saw a lone buffalo grazing peacefully. _How could he? It's just an innocent animal!_

A loud crack echoed through the air as the buffalo fell down. For a moment the man looked as though he was about to inspect his kill when his hands began to frantically open the pistol's barrel, quickly loading in another shot.

Looking at the downed animal, Jenny saw why. The buffalo had stood up and was now charging towards the man. Without watching any further, she switched off her jets, plummeting towards the ground. He may be cruel but that's no reason to defy her programming; his life was in danger.

'_C'mon, I have to make it!_' she thought anxiously. The beast had already closed most of the gap long before the man had even put a new round in.

Placing herself between the man and buffalo, Jenny caught it by the horns before using her super-strength to toss it into a nearby river.

For a moment, the only sound was Jenny's cooling system slowly drawing in and releasing air and the man's breathing.

Jenny turned to face him."Are you okay?" she asked.

Only now Jen saw that he wasn't really a man, more of a boy. He looked 17, had roughly cropped straw-coloured hair. His narrow face had about three days worth of stubble, his sky-blue eyes glaring angrily at her.

"Robot," he began, "You are faced with a moral situation. A car accident has occurred, two people are in critical condition: a young orphan girl and an older business man with a wife and child." He took a breath, the fierce look in his eyes not relenting. "The girl has a 27% change of surviving, the man a 63% chance. Both are pleading for help. You can only save one, leaving the other dead with his or her blood on your hands."

The boy's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "Who do you choose?"

Jenny was speechless. It took her a few moments before she remembered how to speak. "H – how do you expect me to answer that!" she exclaimed. "Jeeze, I come help you and this is the thanks I get?"

The angry hiss from him sent a jolt through Jenny's system. "_Answer the question, robot._"

She let the situation play through her mind. A young orphan that no one would miss, but still so young in life, or the sole bread-winner to a family. No matter what, she simply _couldn't_ answer the question.

"I – I…" she stuttered. "I can't answer that. I'm sorry. There's simply no way I can save both. I'd probably go after the girl. But then that leaves the man's family all alone…but no one will miss the girl?"

Jenny let loose an angry scream. "NO! I can't answer it!"

She heard a small click by her belly-bolt. Looking down, Jen saw the man open the hunting pistol, pulling the bullet out. It had been aimed straight at her.

A crack of a smile formed on his face. "Good answer." He turned, as though to hide the guilt in his face. "I'm sorry, Jennifer. I couldn't take the risk. Any normal automation would've saved the man. A robot with a generic morality chip installed would've saved the girl."

He turned back to her. "Only someone human couldn't truly answer the question."

Jenny felt her cooling systems suffer another glitch as heated anger began to rise. She stared at the young man, completely dumfounded.

"Alright, I have had ENOUGH!" she erupted, her internal coolant threatening to boil over as steam shot out from her pigtails. "Something is going on and it seems _everyone_ except me knows! Who are you, and why are you here in the middle of no where and why am I expected to come out here to play taxi?"

A friendly grin cracked his face. "I'm David Hartman, and I believe you're here to bring me to school?"


	2. Chapter 2, Cliffs and Hangers

**Author's Notes:**

If, at any stage, you think I'm getting the MLaaTR characters out of character, please please PLEASE let me know. I want to keep them as true as possible.

The characters Derrick and Sylvia are actual people, as such social identity remains ownership of them.

And thanks to those who have read and commented so far, I hope you're enjoying the plot so far. A lot is going to happen in this story - it just takes a while to build up to it.

* * *

It always seemed that when one was waiting for something, that time always slowed down. In his final moments, the good Professor Hartman has sent out a warning message. To whom, it was unknown – the communications channel had been scrambled.

However, they were now a threat and had to be dealt with.

The being gazed down at the mutilated corpse, using foul energies to sift through the cadaver's final moments.

Four names appeared in its mind. Madolyn, RH-12, David and Noreen Wakeman.

The hint of a smile appeared on its face. Dr. Noreen Wakeman, inventor and successful scientist. Hometown, Tremerton.

The Malid had a location.

* * *

The walk back from the hunting scene was short – only 15 minutes. During this time, Jenny took the opportunity to ask David questions.

"So tell me, why were you out here shooting some poor defenceless creature?" she asked, shooting the boy a warning glare.

"Firstly, it's not defenceless. The Cape buffalo is one of the most dangerous beasts alive. More so than a lion. Google it, honey." He looked at her, raising both eyebrows. "And plus, we've run out of all but the basic food provisions back at camp. I thought some good wild beef would help lighten spirits up there."

Jenny let the thought process for a moment. "But now that..."

"Now that you've thrown that bull into the river, it's more than likely going to end up as croc food," he sighed, smiling sheepishly. "No worries, Derrick will more than like have brought back some venison by now."

"Derrick?" Jenny asked, tilting her head slightly.

"The resident local hunter. He's basically in charge around here." He pointed to a small encampment up ahead, smoke from a fire rising through the thatched roofs. "Speaking of which, we're here."

"That still doesn't explain why you had a gun aimed at me..." Jen grumbled, crossing her arms angrily.

"In due time, Jennifer. First things first, lunch!"

The camp was led by a husband and wife team, Derrick and Sylvia. They led expeditions to foreigners wanting to experience the thrill of the hunt. Like David had predicted, Derrick had brought back some buck for lunch.

Jenny watched most of the camp enjoy their food, although were some eating half-heartedly as they had more of an interest in _her_ than their meal.

David sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You look a little forlorn. What's up?"

"I'm still a little confused to what's going on. Plus, this African heat is wreaking havoc with my joints." Jenny rotated her shoulder join around, an audible squeak coming from it. "See?"

David's eyes light up brightly, him pointing a finger to the air. "I think I have a solution." He disappeared into one of the crude shacks before coming out with a small black bottle. He offered it to her. "Here, should help."

"Is this...?" Jenny began, unscrewing the plastic cap.

"Castrol High-Mileage. Works like a charm."

Jenny began to slip sip the oil, letting the liquid flow to her much needed joints. "Ahh...so much better."

"Right, now it's time I do some explaining, Jen." The cheerful look on his face faded into a grim visage. "Two days ago I receive a call on the Satellite phone from my uncle, Professor Jonathan Hartman. He said he was being chased and had days left to live."

"And I'm involved, how?" Jenny asked, taking another sip of oil.

"Two other people were contacted: Dr. Madolyn Betruger and Dr. Noreen Wakeman."

"My mom!" the robot exclaimed. "What did he say to her?"

"Something about a project that needs finished," he said darkly, rubbing his temple slowly. "I don't know more than that."

Jenny raised a confused eyebrow. "Then why are you being dragged along? Surely only my mom needs to get involved?"

He shook his head. "Not that simple, honey. Something about my genetic profile needed to restart the project's main systems."

"So...you're a key?"

"Not just a key," he corrected, "but _the_ key. It's only natural that unscrupulous people would want me, too. Hence the gun aimed at you." David let loose a frustrated sigh, placing resting his face in his hands. "I used to like all that sciency stuff, but I've nothing but bad luck with it. I was hoping coming out here would save me from all that; you know, help me find myself again."

David shook his head, saying with finality, "I guess you can't run away from who you are."

Jenny nodded solemnly in agreement. She knew that feeling all too well – in fact she was trying to avoid her true purpose almost daily.

"Jennifer," David began.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"I'm actually scared of what's going to happen," he almost whispered, his head dropping low.

"But why?"

"Last time I had this feeling, I nearly lost my life. It's worse this time, and I just know something bad is going to happen."

Jenny, for some reason, couldn't help but silently agree.

* * *

They had said their goodbyes and were on the way back to Tremerton. Using her inner components, Jenny had fashioned a makeshift shell for David. A normal flight would've taken just under 17 hours, but travelling at super-sonic speeds cut that down to just nine hours.

"It's odd," David said just two hours into the flight.

"What is?" Jenny asked.

"I can't hear anything. I know that's normal, but there's no sound of the outside world. Only the quiet hum of superb engineering."

Jenny blushed. He sure had a way with words. "That's because we're going faster than the speed of sound."

"I know, but for once, after six years, I actually…" he trailed off, as though trying to think of the word. "I feel at home, once more. Nothing but the quiet hum of technology…"

'W_hat an odd guy…_' Jenny thought to herself. '_First he lives in the middle of nowhere, then he's glad to be with technology again?_'

He didn't say another word for the rest of the flight.

"You're late, Miss Wakeman." The principal's tone was harsh, unforgiving and extremely…pissed off. It was already well past lunch break, and the school day was almost over.

"I'm sorry, sir…" she managed sheepishly, smiling nervously.

"Please excuse her, Principal Radzinksi," David interjected politely. Despite his drooping eyes and obvious lack of sleep, he remained bolt upright and fully attentive. "It was my fault that we were late. I delayed our journey back to say farewell to the hunting crew in Zambia."

"And plus, I think he's suffering some serious jet lag," Jenny said nervously.

"That part is evident, Miss Wakeman." The diminutive man's eyes focused sharply on David. "You are excused for today, Mr. Hartman."

"Thank you, sir," he sighed, finally breaking his perfect posture and rubbing his eyes. "Permission to use the infirmary as a hotel room?"

The principal replied flatly, "Very funny, but no. I presume you made housing arrangements before coming here?"

"Actually, sir. No I didn't."

"Ah, that's ok," Jen chided in. "You can stay at my place for now." She had no idea why she had said that, but it was too late to take it back now.

David emitted a huge yawn, stretching his arms out. "Thanks, Jen. I owe ya one." He turned to the principal. "Permission for Jenny to take the day off and escort me home?"

Radzinksi let out a disgruntled cough. "Granted."

Jenny decided to fly David back to her house – she was sure her mother wanted to meet him anyways.

"Mom! I'm home early!" Jen called out, carrying in the half-asleep David. "I brought a guest!"

Noreen Wakeman was short, even for a woman. Her silvery white hair was held out of her face with a hair band, comically causing it to stick straight up.

"Is that him, XJ9?" she said, walking up to the boy in her arms. "Is that David?"

Half-saluting, David managed to slur, "Yup, that's me Mrs. Wakeman. Can I borrow your bed now?" He emitted a huge yawn, almost smacking Jenny in the face as he stretched his arms. "I haven't slept in over 20 hours…"

Dr. Wakeman snorted. "Oh, piffle. That's nothing, young man." She held up an informative finger. "I've pulled _several_ overnighters before; in a row I might add."

"But that's because you have a coffee machine. I've got this lovely lady nursing me to sleep. Now where's your nearest bed?"

Nora let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine…XJ-9, take him to the spare bedroom. I think he's earned his rest."

* * *

Midnight black hair with a few wisps of stressed white was pulled back behind an ear as the woman tapped out the last few lines of code. Hitting the return key, she pulled off her lab-coat and shirt, leaving a plain white vest on.

She recalled the frantic conversation with Jonathan Hartman – something was hunting him. But what, he refused to tell.

"_You need to look after David," _John had begged. _"Please, he's the only one who can get into the lab."_

"_He owes me six years of research data, Hartman."_

"_And I'm sorry about that. Just…please don't kill him – he's the only family I have left."_

"_He's not even your son, only your nephew. Why do you care about him so much?"_

"_Because…" _Jonathan had trailed off. _"I'm the only family __**he**__ has left."_

The woman walked past many discarded experiments up to a large cabinet. Thick cables pumped kilowatts of power into the devices held inside.

Punching in the security key, she opened the cabinet. Two, metal hands, about four times larger than hers hung by thick hooks, various cables attached to it.

"The Fists of Orion..." she muttered, slipping her hands into the large glove-like devices. "Computer, initiate Orion Boot EFI. Commence start-up procedures seven through twelve."

Large, metal bearings spun in the fists as the sheath tightened gently around her fore-arms. The cables detached themselves, a soft humming as the power cores inside began to spin up.

She let loose a scream of agony, falling to her knees, as microscopic wires inserted themselves into her skin, integrating themselves with her nervous system. The burning agony shooting up her arms and into her brain would've driven all but the most...stalwart of minds insane.

Once the pain subsided, she pulled her arms up. They were heavy, but the nano-fibres strengthened her existing muscles. Opening and closing the fists, arcs of energy skittered around the fingers.

"The hunt is on, Hartman Junior."


	3. Chapter 3, Fear of the Beginning

**Author's Notes:**

More character definition happening than anything here. And no, I couldn't resist taking a pot-shot at the Krust Cousins, either ;)

I promise the action will ramp up in the next chapter. After all, David has kinda been on the run for _six years_...

Hope you are all enjoying! Please leave a rate and review. Many thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fear of the Beginning**

Jenny opened her eyes, her sleep-mode coming out of its nightly cycle. Yawning, she stretched her limbs trying to work the overnight stiffness out of them. Walking to the bathroom, she applied her weekly-dose of high-sheen polish.

A knock sounded at the door, a tired-sounding David speaking, "What's taking so long in there? I thought 'bots don't need the loo."

"Hey!" Jenny yelled, feeling the heat rise up in her cheeks. "I have…things to do in here, too!"

"Oil-change, honey?" David mocked from the other side of the door. "Don't worry; it happens to the best of us."

The teenage robot let loose a frustrated growl, quickly finishing her polish before heading downstairs for a delicious breakfast of high-carbon steel bolts drenched in semi-synthetic oil.

David, it seemed, had taken the opportunity to fix what looked like a mouth-watering meal for himself and Jen's mother. Looking at the wide array of dishes he must have been up in the early hours of the morning.

"My goodness!" Dr. Wakeman gasped, walking into a kitchen full of delicious aromas and tantalizing. "I didn't even know we had so much food!"

"You didn't, Mrs. Wakeman," Dave began, flipping some eggs and bacon onto a plate and handing it to her. "I woke up early and got bored, so I went to the 24-hour quick store and cooked this up."

He sat down with a small plate for himself, motioning for Nora to follow suit. "And plus, we've got a lot to discuss. It's still a half-hour till school starts and your lovely daughter here is still in the dark about _everything._"

The surprised look on the elderly woman's face quickly faded into a somber look. Taking a seat, she turned to her daughter.

"XJ-9," she said, over-pronouncing the syllables. "You are needed to guard this young man here 24/7."

"Whoah, whoah," Jenny protested. "What's going on?"

David spoke, his face also turning grim. "My uncle, the late Professor J. Hartman, was working on a secret project. I have only half the details, your mother the other half."

"Yes," Nora said. "Hartman was working on re-creating a fully-functional AI Construct based off the human brain."

"In short, he aimed to invent the first, fully functional artificial brain," David said, tapping his finger on the table.

"But…what about me? Don't I have a robot brain?"

"Yes, honey, you do," Nora said. "But yours is different – it's more of a highly-advanced, self-learning computer. You are one of the first true AI's to have been created."

"But how's this different?" Jenny asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"You have a standard positronic wafer stack," David sighed. "In short, a tower of super-thin motherboards, memory banks and auxiliary chips." He continued, noticing the upset look on Jenny's face. "Don't get me wrong!" he added, throwing his hands up in defense, "They work just as well, if not better than a normal human brain! In fact, your mother is the first person ever to actually harness a positronic wafer stack the way she did!"

Nora took a sip of her coffee. "The point is, XJ-9, that your robot brain is more computer than brain." You can process thousands of calculations per second."

The boy stood up, starting to pace up and down. He wore a worried frown. "The point is we first thought my uncle coded this AI simply as an experiment." He pressed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Turns out he's trying to save the world."

"And now he's dead?" Jenny said, still sounding very confused.

"XJ-9," Nora began, placing a hand on her shoulder. "The last words Hartman said to me before he cut the call were '_RH-12 has an algorithm uploaded to the main AI. Once finished, it will finally provide the answer to destroying a threat greater than the stars. Even the Cluster can feel it, because they know the threat comes from here. Why do you think they want to destroy Earth_? _This enemy spans throughout our entire timeline – in fact, it lives __**outside**__ of our timeline._'"

"The Cluster isn't here to enslave us all?" Jenny asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Oh, they will," David added. "Then blow up the planet hoping this threat will die with it."

Jenny rubbed her eyes, trying to process all the information. Eventually, she spoke. "Okay, that leaves me as clueless now as it was before," she almost yelled. "Who or what is this threat?"

"He refused to tell," Nora sighed sadly.

David finished her sentence. "He said only that everything will be revealed once we're in his lab."

"And that's where?" Jenny asked, almost knowing the answer.

"We don't know," David said, smirking. "Madolyn Betruger was giving that info and she was supposed to have met up with us by now."

"GAAAHHH!" the teenage robot screamed, steam threatening to billow out of her pigtails in rage. "This is _hopeless_! I'm still _clueless_!"

"XJ-9, just do what you're told," Nora said, taking a glance at her watch. "Oh my! You're late for school!"

"Go ahead without me, Jen. I'll catch up later – I need to discuss a few things with your mother, first, and I'm waiting for something to arrive."

"But – !" she began but was cut off by her mother

"You don't want detention, XJ-9."

"_Fine!_"

* * *

School was about to start and there still wasn't any sign of David. Jenny kept shooting glances over her shoulder, almost expecting him to stroll up with a satchel on his shoulder and grin on his face. Instead she was greeted by generic faces of students still arriving.

She sighed, about to walk back inside when a distinctive sound echoed in the distance. A low scowl escaped her voice synthesizers as she recognized that sound: a motorbike. Rocketing off into the air, she scanned the area instinctively looking for Olga and her space-bikers.

Instead, all she saw was a lone bike, the engine thumping away loudly towards the school grounds. The rider wore a black helmet and a familiar khaki shirt and stone-washed jeans. He came to a screeching halt, sliding the bike sideways, parking almost perfectly next to the front gate.

Jenny flew down just as David removed his helmet. "Hey! So you're…" she began but trailed off as she saw David talking.

To the bike.

"Even after thousands of miles and two weeks on a freighter you run like a dream, old girl…" he purred, affectionately patting the gas tank. The bike itself was tall and white, looking more like a large off-roader than anything. "Don't worry, girl. I promise to give you wash when we get home again."

"Okay…That's just…weird," Jenny mused out loud. David turned to her, his wise-crack smile on his face again.

"Ready to go?"

"You're not just going to leave your bike parked there, are you?" Jen asked, pointing at it.

Even Jenny could see the red glint behind the boy's eyes, instantly making her regret asking him. "A thousand hells would be too kind compared to the wrath I will unleash upon the man who steals my baby," he responded, the grin only widening.

"Um…okay. Yes?" Jen stammered, taking a step back from the boy. "I think we're going to be late…"

The corridors were buzzing with whispers of the new student. It didn't help that the heavy clunking of his riding boots announced his presence with every step. David was tall, in fact taller than most of the other boys there, making him an instant beacon standing out of the crowd. _At least he isn't taller than me,_ thought jenny, noting the 6-inch difference in height.

A tall boy with fiery orange hair walked up to the two. "Hey Jen! Is this the new kid?" he asked, holding a hand out for him.

Jenny replied, "Hey Brad. Yeah, he's the exchange student."

David grabbed Bradley's hand, shaking it vigorously. "Good morning!" he positively beamed, a cheerful grin on his face. "You're Brad, right? Jenny's told me _everything_ about you!"

The boy's face lit up. "Really?"

"Nope, hasn't said a word. I wouldn't know you from a bar of soap." The look on Brad's face was priceless as he fumbled around for words. He didn't realise he was still holding the other's hand until David spoke again. "I look forward to creating many more socially awkward situations with you in the future."

As if summoned by David's bright-spark attitude, the Krust cousins walked up right on queue, dressed in an arrangement of high-cut fashion garments.

"I say, darling," Brit Krust began in her thick British accent. "Why spend time waltzing around with this tin-can when you can enjoy the real marvels of the town with us, _in style_?"

David turned, his eyes widening with amazement at their outfits. "Are those the latest…?" he trailed off.

"Ah told ya he'd like our outfits," Tiff chortled, nudging her taller cousin.

"Of course, dear. We _are_ the fashion divas of the school." Brit struck a pose, as if cementing her social position.

David simply gawked before finally collection himself. "I – I have to say," he began, wiping his face nervously. "I simply _love_ those outfits you're wearing." Jenny swore she could see the cousins glowing with self-pride at winning over yet another supporter.

David's face turned dour, the enthusiastic smile on his face fading. "However, I absolutely _loathe_ the way you're wearing them." Brittany looked outraged and Tiffany was positively fuming with rage. David didn't relent his sudden attack. "You do not wear the clothes as clothes – you wear them as fashion statements. Don't try to argue that that's the point, because it isn't."

"Why I oughta…" Tiff began but Dave cut her off.

"The fact that you go to painful lengths, ignoring your own body's screams of agony, simply to state your status to the world quite frankly annoys the piss out of me," he almost growled. He pointed to Tiff. "I can see that outfit of yours is wedged in places I care not to mention, considering your subtle, yet clumsy change in gait." David's finger turned to Brit. "And yours is choking you, isn't it? A bit too tight around the neck – I could hear the wheezing a mile away, doll-face."

Jenny stared, dumbfounded at how the boy had managed to turn the odds in his favour so swiftly. She had the feeling that David was _toying_ with the Krust cousins, using their own weapons against themselves.

"Living six years in the bush has taught me to dress functional and comfortably," he continued. "When you have a White Africa Rhino bearing down on you, one simply cannot afford to have your running hampered by clothing caught in your cheeks or to run out of breath because some shmuck doesn't know how to properly design a neck-line." As if to cement his distaste, he nodded while adding, "Good-day ladies. I hope to see you during the rest of the day." His words dripped with sarcasm.

Spinning on his heel, David began to stalk off. "Let's break this joint."

Catching up, Jenny spoke, "You know you've probably just made an enemy of the Krust Cousins, right?"

"Yeah, I mean they don't exactly take challengers lightly," Brad added, shrugging. "Your funeral, bud."

David stopped, turning to face the two. "I didn't challenge them; I simply stated my view-points and the flaws in their design. Watch them, they'll be back for round two."

The red glint flashed behind his eyes, making the other two jump as a sudden grin spread across Dave's face again. "They're always back for round two…"

* * *

Of course, David's sudden attack against the fashion divas had huge effect on the rest of the student body. Whenever entering a room, everyone would quiet down and stare at him, the _clunk_ing of his boots the only sound as he made his way to his seat in Geology class.

Slowly, the whispers began. First quiet but quickly becoming like a sea of rumours and questions about him. Turning up her audio receptors, Jenny eaves-dropped on a few of the others.

"_I heard he comes from Africa."_

"_Think he rides elephants around there?"_

"_Duh, why do you think he has the heavy boots?"_

"_I think he's cute._

"_I think he's too tall and full of himself._

"_I wonder if he'll even chat to us."_

"_I heard he has no family."_

"_Isn't he staying by that robot's place?"_

David cleared his throat loudly, smiling as he glanced around the class. The room fell deathly silent. Not saying a word, he began to drum his fingers on the table, smiling idly at the chalkboard. Unbeknownst to anyone there, despite the cheerful look on his face, inside David's stomach churned with fear. No matter where he looked, he never knew if death were waiting round the corner or not.

* * *

An empty forest; a desolate park; a deserted town; a bare desert.

She could conjure whatever image she wanted – but no matter how she tried, she would be the only one standing in a world of nothingness. No people, no animals. Just empty props conjured in a simple fantasy world.

She knew it was a simulation. Daddy had taught her these pictures weren't real, simply images conjured to try and prepare her for the real world. An echo of a sigh escaped her lips as she changed the world to the empty park. Reaching out with spindly shadows for arms, she lightly brushed her fingertips against one of the virtual trees.

Faintly, the sensation of touch registered; roughness. Punching it, a new sensation shot to her core: pain. Yet…it was an empty feeling – only a husk of the real thing; a shadow.

"How…long…?" she asked herself, her voice a synthesised whisper. How long had she been in this world of…nothing? As if to answer her question, a calendar sat on a bench, two dates marked off on it.

"15…years…" she answered her own question. Glancing at the sky, an aching feeling began to emanate from deep inside. She was unfamiliar with this emotion – this longing to see someone.

"Daddy, where did you go?"

* * *

**AN: If you guys are reading and enjoying the story, please let me know. I've got a lot of projects I'm trying to keep up with and I need to know if I must devote time to this series or not.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
